The Garden of Sinners-Beast Lair
by Fr1tz
Summary: Februari 1999, Kejadian hampir serupa terulang setelah 3 bulan setelah kasus Mujun Rasen. Melibatkan manusia yang gila akan kekuatan. Touko mendapatkan pekerjaan dari teman lamanya untuk membantunya mengalahkan manusia yang sudah dibutakan oleh kekuatan. Character: Kushina, Minato, Shiki, Touko


**Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **The Garden of Sinners by Kinoko Nasu**

 **The Garden of Sinners-Beast Lair**

 **by Arata Gocharenko**

 **Genre:Supernatural**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Naruto series in here "Mostly Different"!**

 **Summary: Februari 1999, Kejadian hampir serupa terulang setelah 3 bulan setelah kasus Mujun Rasen. Melibatkan manusia yang gila akan kekuatan. Touko mendapatkan pekerjaan dari teman lamanya untuk membantunya mengalahkan manusia yang sudah dibutakan oleh kekuatan.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

* * *

"Baik, baik….Kami akan menyelesaikan kasusnya…..baik."

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin engkau membantu saja."

"Membantu? Kami bisa menyelesaikan kasus yang anda ajukan dengan kekuatan kami sendiri, anda tidak perlu membantu. Lagipula anda klien kami, biar kami yang menyelesaikan."

"Saya sebenarnya juga ingin melimpahkan semuanya kepada anda, namun kasus ini sangat membahayakan. Bahkan saya sendiri tidak mampu menyelesaikannya sendirian."

"Eh…?Hmmm…..Tunggu sebentar, anda sebenarnya siapa?"

"…"

"Jadi begitu….."

* * *

"Touko-san, aku sudah mengumpulkan bukti tentang pembunuhan berantai."

"Bagus, Kokuto. Jadi, apakah kau sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu?"

"Ya, berdasarkan bukti yang kukumpulkan selama ini, pembunuhan ini mirip dengan kasus Asagami Fujino. Namun, ada perbedaan yang mencolok diantara keduanya."

"Dengan kata lain, kasus ini melibatkan orang berkekuatan special."

"Kau benar, Touko-san. Perbedaanya, terletak pada kondisi korban. Pada kasus Asagami, bentuk tubuh korban memang sudah tidak beraturan, tetapi keadaan tulang hanya patah menjadi berberapa bagian bahkan ada yang remuk. Namun, untuk kasus ini, tubuh korban tercerai berai pada beberapa bagian tubuh, tidak ditemukan sisa-sisa tulang. Hanya gumpalan daging-daging saja."

"Sepertinya ini melibatkan orang sejenismu, Shiki."

Shiki tampak tak peduli, tangannya disilingkan di depan dadanya dan tubuhnya bersandar di tembok. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, Touko. Klienmu hanya meminta bantuan kan? Mengapa kau tolak saja? Tak ada gunanya diriku. Aku lebih suka bekerja sendirian."

"Ia merupakan kenalanku dulu. Dan aku juga pernah berhutang budi dengannya."

"Baiklah, akan kuselesaikan secepatnya."

Ia berjalan keluar sambil meraih jaketnya, kemudian memakainya dengan gaya keren. Ryougi Shiki, pemilik Mystic Eyes of Death Perception dan juga 'pembunuh'.

"Sebaiknya kau bekoordinasi dengannya, Shiki."

"Tidak, aku lebih suka bekerja sendiri." Ia berkata tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Ia memang begitu. Tidak pedulian, suka bekerja sendiri, terlalu kasar bagi seorang wanita. Namun tetap saja, ada orang yang begitu peduli padanya, dan selalu mengunjungi apartement-nya.

Kota Mifune begitu ramai kala malam menjelang. Para pekerja dan pegawai kantoran pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Di antara keramaian orang-orang tersebut, terdapat Shiki, berjalan dengan menyarungkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket merahnya. Ia menatap tajam kedepan, seolah-olah berusaha untuk menemukan mangsa.

Kehadiran Shiki di kerumunan tersebut kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya sungguh sangat misterius, namun orang-orang disekitarnya nampak tak peduli. Entah bagaimana, kehadiran Shiki seperti diabaikan saja. Padahal, banyak sekali ditemukan kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, namun orang-orang seperti tidak begitu waspada terhadap orang misterius. Seperti Shiki yang misterius.

Di kerumunan tersebut, juga terdapat seseorang, seseorang yang sama misteriusnya dengan Shiki, membaur diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Ia mengenakan jaket bertudung hitam, sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Namun, mata bagian kanannya merah menyala.

Shiki dan orang tersebut saling berpapasan, dan mereka tampak tidak memperdulikan masing-masing, meskipun mereka sama-sama misterius dan memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi. Tapi tunggu dulu, hanya Shiki yang tidak peduli dengan seseorang tersebut. Orang bertudung hitam itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Shiki sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sepertinya ia menemukan mangsanya.

* * *

"Jadi begitu!"

Touko mengatakannya dengan nada bersemangat. Sepertinya Touko yang sedang membaca bukti-bukti yang dikumpulkan oleh Mikiya.

"Ada apa Touko-san? Anda membuatku kaget saja….."

"Mikiya, aku telah menemukan motif di balik pembunuhan ini. Sepertinya kejahatan ini memang dilakukan dengan sengaja semacam kasus Araya Souren. Kali ini ia menginginkan kekuatan."

"Maksud anda, Touko-san?"

"Korban pembunuhan kali ini, memiliki semacam 'monster' di dalamnya. Monster ini tertulis di salah satu mitologi di dunia ini yang hilang. Monster ini ada 9, pastinya monster ini mendiami 9 orang. Selama ini, telah ditemukan korban sebanyak 8 orang. Pastinya masih ada 1 orang tersisa yang masih hidup."

"Touko-san, Aku harus menemukan orang ini….."

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan di lantai empat 'Garan no Dou' terbuka dengan kerasnya.

"Onii-san! Kau sudah berjanji mengajakku jalan-jalan. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Ternyata yang membuka pintu hingga terbanting dengan kerasnya adalah Kokuto Azaka, adik dari Kokuto Mikiya. Karena ia sedang dalam mood yang sangat bagus dan ia merupakan gadis yang ceria, tak heran pintu di ruangan tersebut terbanting dengan kerasnya.

"Eh… tapi aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan…"

"Mikiya, aku akan memberimu cuti selama 3 hari mulai hari ini. Selamat bersenang-senang Mikiya-kun."

"Eh... Pekerjaanya?"

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan."

"Ayo, nii-san. Kita jalan-jalan."

* * *

Kasus ini benar-benar unik sekali. Jarang-jarang aku mendapat kasus yang melibatkan mitologi yang hilang dari peradaban di dunia ini. Untung saja aku pernah memiliki arsip-arsip yang berkaitan dengan mitologi yang hilang. Monster-monster yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh korban pembunuhan ini tertulis di salah satu mitologi yang hilang. Tanuki (Rakun Jepang), Bakeneko(Monster cat-yokai), Turtle, Monkey, Slug, White Horse, Kabutomushi (Japanese Rhinocheros Beetle), Ushi-oni(japanese folkore), Kitsune (Rubah-yokai).

Kondisi korban yang tercerai-berai, pasti karena pelaku ingin mengambil dan menghisap monster-monster yang bersemayam di tubuh korban. Ia pasti menggunakan kekuatan 'mystic eyes' yang sejenis dengan mystic eyes yang dimiliki Shiki, namun selain bisa menyerap kekuatan/monster juga bisa menghancurkan tubuh lawan. Shiki pasti akan kerepotan melawannya. Maka dari itu, selain aku berusaha mencari 1 orang yang masih hidup, aku akan membantunya melawan pelaku kasus pembunuhan ini.

* * *

"Kau, pasti pelakunya kan?"

Shiki menyadari bahwa ia dikuntit sampai di gang-gang antar bangunan bertingkat yang sepi.

"Heh…. Kok bisa tahu kalau aku ini pembunuh? Tidak…. Lebih tepatnya pemburu kekuatan."

Shiki memperhatikan dengan seksama seseo….pria yang ada di depannya. Pria tersebut menggunakan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, kecuali di bagian mata kanannya yang terdapat lubang. Matanya terlihat bewarna merah menyala.

"Seharusnya kau memburu 1 orang yang masih memiliki monster yang bersemayam di tubuhnya kan?"

Meskipun Shiki tidak memperhatikan dan membaca bukti yang dikumpulkan oleh Mikiya, namun ia tahu tujuan asli pelaku jauh sebelum Mikiya mengumpulkan bukti. Karena 'hobinya' yang keluyuran malam-malam, dan ia mengetahui jasad korban pembunuhan sebelum ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian dan menyebar di kalangan masyarakat.

"Itu bisa nanti. Aku ingin kekuatan yang ada di mata milikmu. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan memiliki kekuatan mengerikan milik….."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Shiki langsung menerjang pria tersebut. Ia menebas pria tersebut dengan pisau mengikuti garis yang terlihat akibat dari 'Mystic Eyes of Dead Perception' miliknya.

"Hehe….."

"Apa… Tidak mempan."

Serangan yang dilancarkan Shiki sia-sia. Ternyata tebasannya hanya menebus pria tersebut, membuatnya terkejut dan lengah beberapa saat. Kesempatan tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh pria itu. Ia melalui matanya melancarkan serangan destruktif ke Shiki, yang juga memiliki kekuatan absorbs kekuatan. Lingkarah hitam seperti black hole mulai melahap Shiki dan siap menghancurkannya.

"Tck…."

Skill dan darah pembunuh yang ada di dalam diri Shiki ternyata menyelematkannya dari maut. Ia mampu mengenyahkan serangan destruktif milik pria tersebut dengan pisaunya. Namun korbannya adalah tangan kiri boneka Shiki hancur.

"Touko, sepertinya kau akan membuat tangan boneka lagi untukku."

Meskipun kehilangan satu tangannya, ia mampu menyerang secara 'skillfull' pria tersebut. Meskipun serengannya hanya sia-sia saja karena pisaunya menembus tubuhnya seperti air atau udara.

Pria tersebut juga berusaha menyerang Shiki dengan jarak dekat. Sepertinya pria itu tidak bisa sesukanya menggunakan 'kekuatan spesialnya'. Dentuman dari adu logam diantara keduanya terdengar berirama, membuat suasana pertempuran semakin seru.

Shiki mulai menyadari kelamahan dari pria tersebut. Meskipun serangan apapun yang dilancarkan ke pria tersebut hanya menembus tubuhnya tanpa menimbulkan bekas apa-apa, tetapi ada jeda waktu sepersekian detik. Jeda waktu itulah, tubuh pria tersebut dapat ditebas dan menimbulkan luka fatal.

Kecepatan tebasan Shiki memang sangat cepat, tapi ketika ia menebas berkali-kali dalam waktu sepersekian detik, rasanya mustahil. Namun, bukan Shiki kalau menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga!"

Ia menatap tajam ke pria tersebut. Warna mata ketika ia menggunakan 'Mystic Eyes of Dead Perception' terlihat ganas sekaligus keren.

Ia mulai menebas kembali pria tersebut sesuai dengan garis yang dilihatnya. Memang, seperti sebelumnya, serangannya pasti tidak mempan. Namun, tiba-tiba, pisaunya yang menusuk badan pria itu, ditariknya kembali dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, kemudian ia menebas tubuh pria tersebut dengan kecepatan dewa. Akhirnya, serangan Shiki mampu memotong-motong tubuh pria tersebut hingga menjadi beberapa bagian.

POOF

Terdengar suara seperti benda menghilang. Shiki kaget melihat potongan tubuh-tubuh pria tersebut menghilang disertai asap putih.

"Tak…mungkin…"

"Ini hanya jebakan, Shiki." Touko tiba-tiba berada di tempat Shiki bertarung dengan pria itu, kemudian kaget melihat keadaan tangan Shiki "Haduh, aku harus membuat tangan lagi untukmu Shiki. Sudah kuingatkan gunakan secara baik-baik, waktu kejadian Fujyo Kirie kau sudah menghancurkan satu tangan bonekamu." Touko sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat siulet seseorang sedang mengamati pertempuran Shiki dengan pria tersebut. Jubahnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angina. Ia berkespresi terkejut sama seperti Shiki…

"Kushina!"

* * *

Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di atap gedung bertingkat yang sudah terbengkalai, terdapat 2 orang. Satu orang terikat tangan dan kakinya di 2 tiang dengan rantai, sementara satunya sedang berdiri di depannya sambil mengendalikan sesuatu melalui matanya.

"Minato….Tolong aku…."

Kushina sambil terisak berteriak minta tolong, berharap Minato datang menyelamatkannya. Uzumaki Kushina, merupakan keturunan dari keluarga 'spesial', semacam keluarga pembunuh 'Ryogi', pemburu iblis 'Nanaya', atau Sycronizer 'keluarganya Hisui dan Kohaku'. Di samping ia merupakan keluarga special yang ahli dalam segel&sihir, ia juga memiliki monster yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya, monster yang tertulis di mitologi yang telah hilang di peradaban muka bumi ini.

"Percuma saja…."

Pria itu mulai menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mennyerap keluar monster yang ada di dalam tubuh Kushina. Suara teriakan Kushina serta auman dari monster yang 'dipaksa' dikeluarkan mengisi keheningan malam disitu.

…

…..

Tiba-tiba, entah darimana, kunai bermata tiga melintas di samping pria tersebut. Dan secara tiba-tiba pula, seorang pria berambut kuning panjang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya sambil mengeluarkan sihir di tangannya, tepat menghujam punggung pria itu.

"Akhirnya datang juga, Namikaze Minato….."

* * *

"Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat, Shiki….."

Daerah terbengakalai di kota Mifune sekarang menjadi porak poranda, akibat dari amukan monster raksasa berwujud rubah.

"Sebenarnya…itu apa…."

"Kitsune…. Tidak, monster itu menggambarkan kitsune. Dalam artian mengambil wujud itu. Monster ini tidak pernah tertulis di mitologi manapun di dunia ini. Monster itu tertulis di mitologi yang sudah punah."

"Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sangat merepotkan, Touko. Jika monster itu sampai ke tempat padat penduduk, akan menjadi bencana besar yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya."

"Benar, Shiki. Tapi sepertinya disini sudah dipasangi pelindung sihir, untuk mencegah monster ini kemana-mana."

"Apa yang memasang pria itu? Supaya ia bisa menyerapnya dengan mudah?"

"Tidak, pelindung sihir ini bukan dari pria itu. Ini lebih kuat. Sekarang, kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengekang monster itu."

Touko mulai meletakkan koper besar bewarna coklat yang sedari tadi ia bawa, kemudian koper tersebut terbuka dan muncul sebuah makhluk yang beraura sihir miliknya. Makhluk tersebut langsung menerjang monster rubah itu secara membabi-buta, namun tampaknya, monster rubah itu tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan.

"Aku bahkan hanya melihat samar-samar garisnya…"

"Sudah pasti akan begitu, Shiki. Monster itu eksistensinya dipertanyakan, monster itu diambang antar hidup dan mati, ada atau tidak di dunia ini. Jadinya kau hanya melihat samar-samar garis yang terdapat dalam tubuhnya."

"Meski begitu, aku akan tetap melawannya!"

Shiki langsung menerjang ke arah monster tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dengan kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan monser dengan hanya 1 tangan.

"Hoy, Shiki! Jangan gegabah….."

Peringatan Touko tidak digubrisnya.

"Tentu saja, Ia tidak akan mendengar kata-kataku….."

* * *

"Ternyata, monster yang ada di dalam tubuh istrimu sudah berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Pasti ini akibat dari ia seorang Uzumaki."

Pria itu masih sempat-sempatnya berkata, padahal tubuhnya mati rasa, dihempaskan ke tanah oleh serangan Minato.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, monster itu terlepas?"

"Bahkan aku tidak percaya akan hal ini, dia masih bisa bertahan hidup meskipun monsternya sudah kukeluarkan…heheh…aku bahkan tidak bisa menyerapnya karena saking kuatnya monster itu….memang Uzumaki sangat hebat…..

Ia menghilang, bersamaan dengan monster itu muncul tepat di belakang Kushina yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Kushina!"

Minato menggunakan skill kecepatan dewa, 'godspeed', untuk menyelamatkan Kushina dari terjangan monster itu.

…..

"Minato….."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kushina. Aku akan selalu melindungimu…"

"Maafkan aku….Minato….Bahkan Naruto tidak dapat kulindungi…."

"Aku tahu…. Jangan salahkan dirimu, Kushina. Aku yang seharusnya disalahkan karena tidak mampu melindungi keluarga yang kusayangi."

"Na….Naruto telah….."

"Naruto menjadi wadah monster itu sekarang, karena pria itu tidak mampu menyerapnya. Karena kekuatan monster itu mendominasi tubuhnya, jadinya monster yang ada di hadapan kita sekarang. Aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto."

Sementara itu, monster tersebut masih berkutat dengan makhluknya Touko serta Shiki yang menyerangnya secara membabi-buta. Memang ajaib, Shiki mampu bertahan dan menyerang monster itu meskipun hanya menggunakan satu tangan serta kekuatan matanya tidak mempan terhadapnya. Meski begitu, tetap ada batasnya bagi Shiki. Ia sudahb tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan serangan balasan dari monster itu, hingga akhirnya ia terkena serangannya dan terlempar jauh ke depan.

"Kamu…. Jika sudah kehilangan lengan bonekamu, sebaiknya kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Tubuh Shiki tepat mendarat di depan Minato. Ajaibnya, Shiki masih bisa bertahan hidup meskipun terkena serangan monster itu.

"Kau pasti klien kami, yang meminta bantuan kami untuk mengurusi kasus ini kan?"

"Maaf ya, sepertinya situasinya malah semakin parah."

"Merepotkan…."

"Kamu lebih baik disini saja, biar monster itu, saya yang urus."

Minato berusaha mengunci pergerakan monster itu dengan kemampuan segel sihir miliknya, namun usaha itu nampaknya sia-sia saja.

CLANGGGG

CLANGGGG

Tiba-tiba, monster itu terkunci pergerakannya, karena rantai-rantai emas yang keluar dari punggung Kushina, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat Minato.

"Kushina?! Seharusnya kamu berlindung saja!"

"Kamu tidak akan menang jika tidak kubantu, Minato. Ayo kita segel monster itu dan menyelamatkan anak kita…"

"Kushina…Baiklah…."

* * *

"Sepertinya sudah berakhir, Shiki."

"Yeah…meskipun area ini menjadi seperti terkenan bencana besar."

"Kau benar, Shiki. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membereskannya."

"Aku masih ada berberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan, Touko."

"Benarkah? Tumben, biasanya kau tidak pernah begitu."

"Tentang klien kita….. sebenarnya dia siapa?"

"Minato,kah? Dia dulu pernah bersekolah di Akademi Clock Tower, ia pernah membantuku disana, jadinya aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Tapi sayang, ia tewas di usianya yang masih muda, padahal ia mempunyai seorang anak yang masih kecil."

"Tentang wanita itu…."

"Ia Uzumaki Kushina, istri dari Minato. Katanya mereka dari anak-anak sudah bersama…. Sungguh cinta dari masa anak-anak memang luar biasa romantisnya. Dan ia juga merupakan siswi akademi Clock Tower juga, tentu saja karena dia seorang Uzumaki."

"Apakah Uzumaki seterkenal itu di dunia mage dan penyihir?"

"Mereka dikenal sebagai keluarga yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat, bahkan abnormal, lain daripada yang lain. Mereka ahli dalam penyegelan."

Shiki mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Anggukanmu menadakan benar-benar mengerti atau hanya cuman gayamu yang tidak pedulian?"

"Entahlah….. Tentang anak itu? Bagaimana nasibnya?"

"Yah nasibnya, ia menjadi wadah monster yang lepas itu. Sudah tidak ada pilihan lain sih. Ia akan diurus oleh Zelretch, dan dialah yang memasang pelindung sihir yang mengelilingi area ini supaya monsternya tidak kemana-mana."

"Zelretch? Dan juga bagaimana kau bisa membereskan kekacuan ini semua?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu tahu dengan Zelretch. Dan bagaimana aku membereskan ini semua? Aku memiliki koneksi banyak, kekacauan seperti ini pasti akan kubereskan dengan mudah. Mari kita kembali, aku akan membuat tangan boneka lagi untukmu."

 ** _February 1999_**

 **To be continued...**

 **or**

 **End?!**


End file.
